


Labels

by imel



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Friends With Benefits, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Shower Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fan Mail. Several months after the events in Fan Mail, things with Steve Rogers have become…complicated. You really aren’t sure how to handle it and its implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Wars

You were laying on the couch with your head on Steve's lap. He was watching Return of the Jedi for the first time.

"I wonder if my shield could repel a lightsaber," he said, playing absentmindedly with your hair.

"Good question. I think it would. You wouldn't need the Force to kick some Vader ass, and you wouldn't lose a hand in the process."

He laughed. "These movies are really good. How many are there?"

"Well, if you include the prequels, there's 6. The prequels didn't really live up to the original 3, though. I would die happier if I never encountered Jar Jar Binks again."

"Jar Jar Binks? What's that?"

"He's an alien from Naboo and is possibly the best example in the history of cinema of how to not do comic relief."

"I'm sure he's not that bad."

"Oh, but he is. Trust me."

He smiled down at you and then returned his attention to the TV. The movie was almost over.

"I'm hungry," you complained. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I could go for some pizza," he said.

You thumbed through your cell phone contacts and called his favorite pizza place for delivery, ordering a large pizza with his favorite toppings and a medium with yours. You'd unintentionally memorized them at some point during the past several months. That meant you were spending too much time with him, ordering pizza too often or maybe a little bit of both.

Somehow, you'd maintained your efforts in the "no labels" department, probably to his chagrin, but each of you had a drawer in the other's apartment. You chose to ignore that fact. It hadn't been the result of deep thought or consideration, just seemed natural since you spent more nights together than apart.

You rationalized it all, down to the last detail, because you weren't falling in love with Steve. It was a simple fact. He was a friend, technically your best friend because you drifted away from everyone else. It was hard to say no to him, and you'd already established the rule that part of discreet was avoiding your friends and their tendencies to talk. You'd avoided your friends to the point that they quit trying.

You had 2 weeks of vacation at work that you had to use, or you'd lose it. Sitting around in your apartment wasn't particularly appealing. You'd go somewhere or do something alone, but that was always less fun than sharing a trip with someone else. Steve was the only person you knew well enough and had talked to recently to ask to go with you. So you came to the conclusion that asking him was the logical decision.

"I've got some vacation coming up at work," you said. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Go somewhere? What's on your bucket list?"

"Bucket list?"

"The things you want to do before you die."

He paused thoughtfully. "There's one thing. It's kind of silly, though."

"I'm sure it's not." You were reasonably sure at least.

"Well, there was this amusement park ride," he started.

"Like a roller coaster?" you asked.

"No, those made me throw up. Bucky talked about taking this girl on the Tunnel of Love ride, and I always wanted to do that."

"You want to take me on the Tunnel of Love ride?" you asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have to if you don't want to." He squeezed your arm.

You thought about it for a moment and its implications. It wasn't like you hadn't made out with him before in the dark more times than you could count, but it was the Tunnel of _Love_. It was for people with the labels you avoided. Hard to say no to him won out. "We can do that. Just have to find one."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss you.

You grabbed your phone again and did a quick search. You found the nearest still operational Tunnel of Love was in Pennsylvania several hours away.

"The nearest one isn't very close. Will you be able to slip away for a day or two?" you asked.

"I'll ask Fury. I wouldn't see why not, though."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Steve said.

You sat up and waited until he returned with two boxes of pizza, laying them on your coffee table.

You both grabbed a slice and started eating.

"Do you want to watch anything now?" you asked.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to watch is fine with me."

You flipped through the channels and settled on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire as background noise.

"I wish I could devour an entire pizza and still have a body like yours," you commented.

"I workout, too," he said between bites.

"What kind of routine do you do?"

"Mostly running, punching bag, sparring."

"Could we?" you asked.

"Could we what?"

"Spar. You'd have to show me how, but I should probably learn how to defend myself anyway. Taking a self-defense class is something I've never gotten around to doing."

"Okay, I'll take you to the gym in the tower."

"No one will ask any questions?" You didn't want to make things awkward for him.

"Clint and Tasha are out on a mission, and Thor left to go to Asgard, and Tony's on a business trip. Bruce minds his own business for the most part."

"You mean now?"

"Why not? You don't seem that interested in watching Jeopardy."

"True," you admitted, not bothering to correct him. "I could work off the calories from the pizza."

He laughed and grabbed the pizza boxes to toss in the dumpster outside while you flipped off the TV.


	2. Self-Defense

You hadn't been in the Avengers Tower before. It wasn't because of Steve's doing. He'd invited you to do things there several times, but you hadn't wanted to meet the other Avengers. You told yourself it was to protect him from awkward questions. Really, though, it was you who didn't want to answer awkward questions because you had no good answers.

He took you to his floor. It wasn't quite what you imagined it would be. There weren't many things you'd consider pieces of him there. It was more generic, like hotel decor. He didn't spend much time there, though. Most of his downtime was spent either in your apartment or his.

You both changed into exercise clothes – him in one of those tight white t-shirts you loved to see him wearing and gray sweatpants and you in a fitted tank top and shorts. You walked together to the gym.

There was a set of exercise mats on the floor, and you followed him there.

“Okay, what do you do if someone comes at you?” he asked.

“Run away?” you replied.

“He's faster than you are.”

“Try to kick him in the family jewels, which I am not doing to you, by the way. I'm too fond of them.”

He laughed. “Grab me and try to restrain me.”

You walked up to him and got a tight hold on him.

He released himself and slowly and probably as gently as he could to be effective knocked you to the mat on the floor. The wind was knocked out of you as you landed, but you weren't injured.

“Did you see what I did?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you replied.

“Try it.” He grabbed you.

You managed to partly get away, but he pinned you down to the mat, face hovering inches above yours.

"You did good for your first try."

“I don't think I can learn this from you,” you said, heart pounding.

“Why?” he asked. "Was I too rough with you?"

You grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward to kiss you.

“Mmmm...” His tongue slipped into your mouth, tangling with yours.

You rolled your hips up to make contact with his obvious erection. The semi-public nature of the gym was a major turn-on. Everything had been behind closed doors, even small pecks on the lips.

He broke the kiss. "We should go back to my room."

"Why not here?" you asked. "You said pretty much everyone is gone. I want you now."

He paused for a moment before kissing you again.

You reached down the best you could to tug at his sweatpants. Foreplay be damned. He got up and pulled them off with his boxers. You used your sudden freedom to kick off your shorts and started to tug off your shirt.

"Leave it on in case someone comes in."

You nodded and laid back down on the mat. He positioned himself between your legs eagerly and rubbed his cock against the wetness that had collected there.

"You weren't lying about wanting me now," he commented as he positioned himself at your opening.

"I like when you pin me down and use some of that strength you have."

He pushed into you slowly until his hips met yours. You ignored the uncomfortable burn. He remained still, one hand hand tangled in your hair, kissing you unhurriedly as you adjusted to him.

"How do you want it?" he asked as he began to withdraw.

You paused to deliberate. "Hard and fast. Make me scream your name."

"Don't be too loud." He chuckled as he thrust into you hard, just like you asked, and gradually built up the rhythm. His eyes were locked on your face, gauging your reactions and adjusting his thrusts accordingly.

You'd never been able to push him to the point of being tired or sore, and his refractory period was almost nonexistent. It was definitely nice to have what you could handle and the time as the only constraint on your sex life.

"Yes," you moaned. "Just let me..."

You didn't need to finish your sentence. He pushed up without breaking the rhythm so you could reach between your legs and give some attention to your already throbbing clit. It wouldn't take long.

Teasing and delaying your orgasm wasn't what you wanted this time. Your fingers made quick work of the task at hand. Even though he'd gotten better at knowing what you wanted and how you wanted it, Steve still didn't know how to to touch you the way you could touch yourself.

"God, Steve, please!" Your voice was louder than it probably should have been, but you were past the point of caring. He slammed in and out of you in long strokes as your orgasm spread from your groin to the tips of your fingers and toes. You'd be feeling it later, but you never minded that.

Steve practically yelled your name as his orgasm hit. You heard the fabric covering of the mat below you rip under his fingers. His thrusts grew slower, shallower until he collapsed gently on top of you, always careful not to crush you under his weight.

The sound of someone clapping snapped you back to reality.

"What the hell?" You turned to see Tony Stark standing about 10 feet away. This was not how you intended to meet him.

"I was going to ask if I could join your little party, but the show was too good to interrupt. Nice ass, by the way."

Steve was blushing redder than you'd seen him blush before. He didn't move, though, just remained laying there on top of you. "Tony, go away."

"I'm surprised, Cap. I still pegged you for an innocent and pure snowflake. How long have you had this little secret?"

"Tony, go away," Steve said with more emphasis.

"Who's your lady friend? I haven't seen her around before. JARVIS, has the good Captain had any other lady friends here?"

"No, sir, this is the first female guest Captain Rogers has had in the tower," JARVIS answered.

"Tony," Steve warned.

"I'll let you two lovebirds get dressed. Nice meeting you," Tony said over his shoulder as he walked out of the gym.

"That was...interesting," you said. "Will he let you live it down?"

"Not a chance." Steve sighed.

"Is he going to tell everyone else?" You probably didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"He's probably already on his way to tell Bruce."

"Wonderful." You brought your head up just so you could drop it back down to the mat again.


	3. Broken Hearts

You were silent as you pulled your shorts back on and followed Steve out of the gym back to his room. It was no longer a secret, and although you were sure Tony had more discretion than your friends would have had, it was of little comfort.

"I need to get some air," you eventually said as you were changing into your normal clothes.

"Alone?" he asked. You noticed he was giving you some space, which you appreciated.

You nodded and started to walk out the door and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" He stood in the doorway.

"Was there a smoothie place a couple blocks down?"

"Yeah. Get me a strawberry banana?" He took out his wallet and handed you some money.

"I won't say it for the millionth time." You just sighed as you put it in your wallet. "You should read some feminist literature."

"Does _Little Women_ count?"

"It's more than a lot of guys have read," you admitted with a small smile, "but fresh air and smoothies."

You walked to the end of the corridor and turned without glancing over your shoulder. After getting yourself turned around several times, you realized that you didn't know where you were and that there were no conveniently placed exit signs. The navigationally challenged shouldn't wander around alone in strange buildings.

With a sigh, you reached for your phone to text Steve to come find you. It wasn't there. You'd apparently left it in his room.

"Great," you mumbled. Didn't that computer or whatever it was over the speakers answer questions? You tried to remember its name.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked from behind you.

You were startled and turned around. It was Tony.

"Yeah, I was looking for the way out of here."

"Come on," he said, ushering for you to follow him. "So, I talked to your lover boy, and he wouldn't tell me who you were. Are you his lady friend or his lady of the night?"

"God no. I'm not a hooker. We're..." you trailed off.

"Are you the reason he's been scarce for the past several months and not some misplaced in time emotional baggage rearing its ugly head? You popped his cherry, and now you're stringing him along to get a piece of that ass?"

"It's not like that at all! Just because we don't label it doesn't mean I don't care about him."

"What about the sneaking around like he's a dirty little secret? You can't tell me that was his idea."

"He's not a 'dirty little secret,' and well, life is complicated. You should know that, being who are you. It's not all black and white. I don't even know why I have to justify myself to you."

"Who's he going to run to when he needs someone to help pick up all the pieces when you break his heart? Look, he's not like you or me. He's a genuinely honest-to-god good man. And he deserves better than either of us."

You opened your mouth to ask him what he meant by "either of us," but decided that it wasn't any of your business.

The tears welled up in your eyes as you walked into the elevator and went down to the first floor. They started spilling when you stepped out and headed toward the exit.

"Hey, you forgot-" Steve took one look at you before he pulled you into a tight embrace. You sobbed into his chest. "Shh, it's okay." He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head.

It was comforting, too comforting, and you wanted to scream because of all the things that were going through your head. Did he deserve better than you and this? Isn't this what he wanted, too? What if you did break his heart? What if it was already breaking, and you didn't even know it? Why did it bother you more than breaking up with actual boyfriends in the past had? He wasn't your anything, but was he becoming your everything?

You shoved the thoughts to the back of your mind. Tony Stark wasn't a relationship expert. Women, and some men, went through his life like a revolving door. He obviously had no idea what he was talking about. How could he?

"I'll be okay," you managed to say between sniffles, even with your raw throat. As you stepped back out of his embrace, you realized your knees were weak. You stumbled and started to fall backward.

He caught you and scooped you up in his arms, heading back toward the elevator. "We can just stay here tonight."

"No!" you said, too forcefully.

He stopped. "Did something happen?"

You swallowed and tried to decide what to say. "I just don't want to see Tony again."

"Did he say something to you?"

You didn't answer. "Did he say something to you?"

Steve nodded. "I think he's just trying to look out for me. Don't let whatever he said get you down."

"But you're happy? I mean..."

"Yeah." He squeezed you closer to him in what you assumed was the closest he could get to a hug with you already in his arms.

You yawned, emotionally and physically exhausted and definitely not up to the motorcycle ride back to your apartment. "I guess we can go up to your room here for tonight."

You were drifting off as he carried you through the tower to his room and placed you gently on the bed. His lips pressed to your forehead. You watched him walk toward the door through half closed eyes.

"Where are you going?" you mumbled.

"I just need to take care of something. I'll be back soon."

You fell asleep before you could further question him.


	4. Just A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so long in coming! I've already started on Chapter 5, though, and it should be up soon. :)

You were awake when Steve quietly entered the room again. He was a little disheveled and looked shaken.

"Are you alright?" you asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied unconvincingly.

"Did you go talk to Tony?" You knew you didn't have to ask. Steve had proven before he would fight to defend and protect you. Although you didn't fancy yourself a damsel in distress by any stretch, it made you smile inwardly that he was so eager to be your hero.

Steve nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Is everything okay between you two, after what happened tonight?"

"He's, well..." Steve paused awkwardly.

You reluctantly decided to finish what you were pretty sure was his train of thought. "Is he in love with you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"Something he said to me earlier. Are you going to ride off into the sunset on his Iron Man suit and be Superhusbands?" You'd be happy for him, of course, but it would be tinted with overtones of disappointment that you’d never acknowledge aloud.

"Tony means a lot to me, but I don't like guys, at least not like that,” Steve reassured you. He toed off his shoes and climbed into bed next to you, pulling you close.

"You're sure that you really don't, and it's not because of how people were before, like back in the ‘40s? Not that I think you’re like that or anything, just the change in society has to be a major adjustment for you, and-”

"It's not that,” Steve interrupted, stroking your back. “There were men under me who were, and I looked the other way as long as it didn't interfere with the mission. Love is love no matter who it’s between. But Tony, he, uh, kissed me, and I didn't...react, not like I do when you kiss me." He pressed his lips against yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth, and sucked on your tongue tentatively, the way he knew you loved him to do.

“Mmmm...” You pulled back with a laugh. “I have sleep breath.”

“I couldn't care less.” Steve smiled and kissed you again and slid your hand down to the front of his sweatpants. An obvious erection was tenting his pants. “See, there’s the reaction I didn't have when Tony kissed me.”

You chuckled and absentmindedly squeezed his member through his pants, rubbing it periodically with your thumb. On some level that you chose to ignore, you were very relieved that Steve wasn’t attracted to Tony. "I hope things aren't awkward between you now. I know how close you two are.”

"I don't think they will be. He's good at pushing boundaries, but he wouldn't push this one. Underneath all the sarcasm, self-destructive tendencies and that rough exterior, he's a good man."

"You know, he said the same thing about you, minus the sarcasm, self-destructive tendencies and rough exterior part."

Steve half-smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's true. You probably do deserve better than either of us."

He pulled you closer to him and rubbed random patterns against your back. "You sell yourself short."

"I'm lucky you're my, well, in my life." You weren't sure what word almost came out of your mouth, but you were sure that you didn’t want to think about it right then, maybe ever.

"Me too." He pressed his forehead to yours.

"How does your schedule look this coming week?" you asked, changing the subject. 

"Not particularly busy. Why?"

"My boss told me I could take my vacation any time this month, and I thought about taking it starting Monday. We could go to that amusement park and do...whatever else there is to do in Pennsylvania on the way there, take a road trip." Really, you just wanted to set some distance between yourself and Tony until he could calm down and things could return to as normal as they ever were for an Avenger.

Steve smiled. “I’d like that. Some time away from the city would do us both good. Don’t make reservations on the internet, though. We’ll do this the old-fashioned way.”

“And what way would that be?” you asked, curious. “I hope you don’t mean sleep in the car or in tents on the side of the road.”

“No.” Steve laughed. “I’m not going to make you sleep in a tent on the side of the road. We’ll see where our trip takes us. Maybe we’ll see something interesting on a billboard or exit sign. We have an entire two weeks.”

“Technically 18 days, if you count the weekends. We could do a lot in 18 days.” You really hadn’t explored the 400 or so miles you were going to cover across Pennsylvania. Usually, anything you could think of that you wanted to do was somewhere in or around the city. It was one of the things you loved about NYC. You hadn't traveled without an itinerary and advance reservations before either. The thought of going on an adventure with Steve was surprisingly an appealing one.

“Are you feeling better?” Steve asked against your ear, burying his face in your hair.

“I’m excited about our trip. Did you want to leave tomorrow morning, or is that too last minute for you?” you asked, fighting back a yawn. He was warmer and more comforting than anyone had any right to be. It was easy to nod off in his arms.

“Tomorrow is good. We can get up early to pack and then head out.” 

“Not too early. It’s Saturday. People sleep in on Saturday. Well, except for you. I don’t think you sleep in any day of the week, or ever,” you teased.

“You don’t seem to be complaining about the other...enhancements the serum has given me.” He slid the hand you’d forgotten was against his erection to emphasize his point.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not complaining about that.” Your body betrayed you, and a yawn escaped your lips.

“Sleep now,” he mumbled.

“But not-so-little Steve is ready to come out of your pants and play,” you objected.

“I was in the Army and didn't get much time alone to take care of his needs. He survived. He’s not going to mind that much if he doesn't get any attention this one time.” Steve kissed you sweetly. “Now, sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.”

You sighed contently, feeling warm and safe, as you rested your head against Steve’s shoulder. You nodded off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep in his arms.


	5. Wet and Wild

Your eyes fluttered opened when a pair of warm lips brushed your forehead.

“Good morning.” Steve was standing over you, hair damp with sweat, his tight white t-shirt clinging to his body in all the right places. It was a good look on him. You could get used to waking up to that. You'd normally left for the day by the time he got back from his weekday morning workout, and he rarely did more than a light run on the weekends, if you didn't give him a workout yourself upon waking.

“Good morning,” you mumbled sleepily, reaching up to slip a hand underneath his shirt and spread your fingers over his flat stomach.

“I'm sweaty.” He didn't pull your hand away, though, instead covering it with his own over the fabric.

“And?” you asked with a grin.

He crinkled his nose, but was smiling. “Let me shower first.”

“I could use a shower, too. We should take one together and conserve water, save the world. You like to save the world on a regular basis.” You moved to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing your eyes with your free hand.

“Except when you join me in the shower, it's usually longer than two individual showers combined.” He chuckled.

“Maybe,” you conceded. “Doesn’t make it any less of an awesome way to wake up, though.”

“Come on.” He helped you to your feet and ushered you into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped with military efficiency, as always. As much as you would have liked it, you doubted he could ever master a striptease, even with the self-consciousness factor that came from all the years before the serum aside. You would have enjoyed a striptease from him before the serum, too, though. The outward appearance of the package didn't matter to you. It was what was inside that counted. As many good people in the world there were, you didn't think anyone else could really measure up to Steve.

You felt lucky to be so close to such a good man. Tony's words echoed in your mind, how Steve deserved better than you, and a frown forced its way onto your face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, a concerned look that seemed to be reserved for you on his face.

“Just thinking too much. Don’t worry about it.” You tried to smile.

“Is this about last night? I told you to ignore what Tony said because-” He started.

“Just answer me one thing?” you interrupted.

“Anything,” he replied.

“Are you happy?” You weren’t sure you wanted to know the answer, but it was going to bother you until you knew.

“Of course I’m happy. Why would you think that I wasn’t?” he answered, with the sincerity and honesty that seemed to come with being Steve Rogers. 

He occasionally lied for the greater good, like when he told you he’d lied to recruiters to get into the Army during the war, but you were certain he’d never lied to you. Not even little white lies, like when you’d asked him if a new dress made you look fat like a former acquaintance had told you. He’d simply responded that you’d always looked beautiful to him in anything and nothing. Afterward, he spent a couple hours covering you in kisses, from your lips all the way down to your toes, and mumbled against your skin how gorgeous and perfect you were. What was supposed to be dinner out at your favorite restaurant turned into Chinese delivery, but you couldn’t bring yourself to mind, not after being practically worshiped for just being yourself.

Your smile turned genuine at the memory, and at Steve’s reassurances that he was happy. You told yourself it was because he was your best friend, probably the best friend you’d ever had, and of course your best friend’s happiness was important. “I was just making sure.”

He returned your smile, not pressing for further explanation, and took your hand to lead you into the shower. The water was the perfect temperature, which never happened in your apartment. You supposed it shouldn’t have come as a surprise considering Tony owned and maintained the tower. It was hard to imagine him putting up with too hot or too cold showers.

You shut your eyes and enjoyed the feel of the spray against your skin for a few moments, until Steve pulled you to him by the small of your back and tilted your chin up to kiss him. It was thorough and unhurried, none of the passionate desperation that you sometimes shared. His hand didn’t stray from your back. You couldn’t help but notice his growing erection sandwiched between the two of you, though, and responded to its presence by standing on your tiptoes, sliding wet skin against wet skin.

His moan was muffled by your mouth. You moved against him again, waiting less than patiently for his reaction. Kissing Steve was perfect, his kisses so earnest, heartfelt, almost reverent against your lips. No one had kissed you like that before him, not even close. You weren’t sure you wanted anyone else to kiss you like that. It would feel wrong somehow. It made your heart jump up into your throat at the thought of the loss of those kisses, but you chose not to linger on that line of thought. 

There were more pressing matters at hand after all, like your favorite ten inch hero (Steve couldn’t stop laughing at the absurdity of it when you brought out the ruler on a lazy Sunday afternoon, but he’d indulged your curiosity nonetheless) standing proud and ready for action, literally pressing against you.

“Steve, I want...” you started, sentence left hanging as you rubbed your body against his.

"Patience,” he whispered against your ear, lightly nipping your earlobe and sloppily kissing the spot on your neck behind your ear that he knew always drove you crazy. 

"Please?” Patience was a virtue that you just didn’t have when Steve was naked and hard against you. You doubted any woman in your position could keep herself under control.

You tugged his hand toward the juncture between your legs, hoping he’d have mercy on your uncomfortably aroused soul. He chuckled and slid it up your side to cup your breast instead, gently tweaking your already hardened nipple. 

A frustrated groan escaped your lips at the teasing. “I want you to make me come.”

“And I want to be inside you when it happens.” He dropped down to nuzzle your breast, replacing fingers with tongue and teeth. 

It was the perfect combination of alternating gentle and rough. The sensations shot directly down to your core and left you aching with need. You reached down to take the edge off yourself, but he immediately batted your hand away. When you tried again, he took both of your wrists in one of his large hands and held them against your mound, teasingly close to your goal.

"You're an evil man, Steve Rogers," you said breathlessly, feigning annoyance.

He chuckled against your skin. "I'm a tactician. This is all part of my plan."

"You're a star-spangled man with a plan?" You knew it bugged him, but he was frustrating the hell out of you.

He responded with a sharp nip to your nipple, but you could see the edges of his mouth quirking into a half-smile.

You decided to try a different approach. "I'm so wet for you. I know how much you love it when you've got me practically dripping over you, just thinking about your fingers and mouth and cock working me until I don't even know my name anymore. I bet I could come on your cock alone right now. You'd just have to pin me up against the wall and use some of that super strength to fuck me, deep and hard and fast. You'd like that, wouldn't you, fucking an orgasm out of me and-"

Before you fully registered what was happening, Steve lifted you and pushed you against the wall with a growl. His mouth pressed against yours in a kiss like a conquest, biting your lips until they parted instinctually and forcefully shoving his tongue into your mouth while you were still unresponsive from your surprise. It was rare that Steve, a polite and considerate lover, really lost control with you.

You savored every thrilling and potentially risky second of it. Any bruises or other injuries would just serve as reminders that you got to ride the 6'2 wall of muscle and super soldier strength that's Captain fucking America, the sexiest bucking bronco that ever existed.

Steve's hand moved roughly between your legs. He bypassed your throbbing clit completely to shove three thick fingers into you without warning. You wouldn't admit to it, but the sound it dragged out of you might have passed as a squeak.

"You weren't lying. I'm really going to give it to you," he whispered dangerously, long fingers pressing hard into you until they were buried to the last knuckle to emphasize his point. "You don't know what you do to me sometimes."

This was new and different than it had been before. You'd fallen into these roles a few times before, but this time he was in full on Captain America mode, formidable, dominating, determined, although you weren't sure how this would play out. Even though you trusted him with your life without a moment's consideration, the uncertainty lit a nervous fire in your lower belly. The flame seemed to radiate from your sensitive inner walls, wrapped tightly around Steve's probing fingers.

"Please..." you begged, honestly unsure of what you were specifically begging for.

He pulled his fingers out suddenly and pushed them through your open lips mid-sentence. "Don't. Lick them clean."

You obeyed without overthinking it, tasting yourself on him, sucking and swirling your tongue around the pads more than was really necessary.

His eyes fluttered shut in obvious arousal, fingers lingering in your mouth for several seconds before he withdrew them and started a slow exploration of your inner thigh. He occasionally brushed against your sex for a moment, an entirely too brief moment.

You spread your legs wider and started grinding against his hand in desperation, wondering if he'd let you do it just long enough, because you were already so close.

He jerked his hand away. "I told you not to. You don't get to come until I say you can."

“What are you going to do if I do it anyway?” you asked, but stopped seeking out his hand with your hips anyway.

He shifted to dip a finger quickly into your entrance, trailing it back between your cheeks slowly and ghosted it over your hole, spreading your wetness without pressing in. It sent a shiver down your spine. If he hadn't been holding you up, your knees would have buckled.

“Oh.” You paused. It hadn’t been something you’d done before, or even talked about with him. It wasn’t that you were vehemently against the act in general, just Steve sometimes had 1940s sensibilities that were impossible to predict. More than that, though, it was that the super serum had blessed him with that long, thick, magnificent cock you were so fond of. You’d seen things on the internet that proved it would be possible for some people to take him, but it seemed more likely in your head that he would split you specifically in two. “You’ve never, I mean how do you know-”

“I know enough,” he interrupted. “You’re not the only one who looks up things on the internet.”

The thought of Steve researching sex filled your mind. Maybe the text wouldn’t be enough to envision what he read about in practice so he’d watch porn to completely grasp how it worked, purely for research purposes of course. He'd probably blush at seeing strangers naked, engaging in such wanton behavior, the obscenities and unrealistic cries of pleasure falling from their lips. His attention would be so focused on memorizing the positions, the way the actors moved, like the tactician that he prided himself in being watching battle footage. The erection straining against his pants would grow more insistent as he continued watching, until he palmed it subconsciously.

The flush in his cheeks would trail down below his shirt collar while he decided what to do about the problem that just literally popped up. Instead of the cold shower that was his usual go to in these situations, he would unzip his pants and release himself from the uncomfortable confines, still dressed so he could tuck himself away if someone knocked on the door. His hand would wrap around the shaft and stroke to the rhythm of the actor, thumb swiping over the head periodically to spread the precum along his length. It wouldn't provide enough lubricant, really, but he'd savor in the rough drag of his palm and curled fingers. After holding off as long as he could, he'd pull the last few hard tugs, and his release would coincide with the actor's. His thoughts would be clouded with images of spilling into you instead of across his shirt. The instinct to cry out would be strong, and he would use his fist to muffle the sounds drawn from deep within him.

Steve's grasp tightened on your hip. "Are you going to answer me?"

"What?" you asked, the pain pulling you out of your fantasy.

"Are you going to behave, or am I going to have to bend you over and really make you feel me for days?" he asked, the hint of a challenge in his tone.

"I..." You weren't sure how to answer, torn between something that was almost but not quite fear and arousal.

He looked at you thoughtfully before hoisting you up effortlessly and bringing you down hard on his length, taking you all the way to the hilt in a single smooth motion. "Clasp your hands together and hold them above your head."

You were more eager to follow his commands now. It was easy to tell he was close from the signals he always gave off, the tension in his body, his controlled breathing and blown pupils. It wouldn't be long, and you secretly enjoyed the feeling of vulnerability and helplessness that washed over you on the rare occasions you didn't have use of your hands.

His thrusts were quick, long, almost brutal. It all went straight to your poor, painfully ignored clit. After locking eyes with you, he adjusted the angle slightly and brought you over the edge. Your toes curled as you moaned, overwhelmed by an intense orgasm that just kept going and going. It barely registered that he had pressed his fingertip into your hole at the peak of your climax, not until after you came down, and he withdrew it, leaving a not entirely unpleasant ache in its wake.

It was an overload of emotions and sensations. The tears that started streaming down your face were involuntary. You noticed your hands were trembling when you dropped them to rest on Steve’s back.

His alarm was obvious when he saw your eyes. “Oh, baby, what have I done? Shhhh. I’m sorry, so sorry. I just thought-”

“No,” you forced out in the calmest voice you could muster. It probably wasn't calm enough. “I’m fine. It was just...a lot, and I need a minute. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Steve shut off the shower and toweled you off gently. When he was satisfied you were dry enough, he scooped you up and deposited you on the bed. His arms wrapped around you, warm and comforting, as he peppered your face and neck lightly with kisses, periodically wiping away the tears that streaked your cheeks.

Your eyelids grew heavy, and you let yourself get lost in the warmth and affection. You decided you'd just close your eyes for a second. The second turned into 89 slowly counted seconds before you calmly faded into unconsciousness.


	6. Admissions & Arrangements

You snuffled and opened your eyes to an unpleasant soreness. Your sleep-clouded brain wasn't providing you with context for the soreness, but you were wrapped up in Steve's strong arms. It couldn't be that bad. Nothing was that bad when you were blanketed by your favorite super soldier. You groaned when additional soreness registered when you shifted slightly.

Your memories trickled back, and a sick feeling fell in the pit of your stomach. You were pretty sure he was going to freak out. After taking a deep breath, you broke the silence, wondering how bad it was going to be this time. "Hey, are you sleeping?"

"No," he replied against your neck. "I hurt you."

"I'm fine, and I mean that. No regrets here, not with how hard you made me come. It's normally good, but that was...wow," you admitted.

"But I hurt you, and we didn't even talk about...what I did, we should have talked about it before." You could feel his frown against your skin.

"If I didn't want to, I would have told you no. I’ve said no to you before when I haven’t wanted to do something.” Although those somethings had never been in bed, or the shower, or on the couch, or the gym, or anywhere else you’d been at least partially naked together. “You just took me by surprise. I didn't know you did that kind of research on the internet. I saw you blushing at nude models you used as references for sketching." You chuckled at the memory.

"Well, it was Tony's fault really. He makes all these lewd remarks and won't tell me about what he's referring to. Sometimes the curiosity gets to me. One page led to another, and before I knew it, I'd spent hours researching."

Tony jumped a few notches away from your list of people you weren’t fond of. You weren’t quite to the point of thanking him yet, though. Your curiosity was too much to bear. "Did you watch any videos?"

His face flushed warm against your skin. "I couldn't quite imagine people actually doing some of those things I read about, and Tony had mentioned something called redtube once when he was trying to embarrass me. I looked it up."

He really watched porn, kinky porn at that, and probably had no idea how truly sexy it was to think of America’s golden boy, sweet and pure as apple pie and vanilla ice cream, with his eyes glued to something so deliciously sinful. That’s half the fantasy come true. You couldn’t resist your next question. "Did you touch yourself?"

"I thought of being with you like that, and you told me you were working late, and I couldn't wait that long," he replied, barely above a whisper.

"Tell me what you were thinking about doing with me," you urged. It didn't matter that you were sore. Want still surged through you.

“Well, what I did in the shower, all of that. I think part of me is sort of a...dom. But only for you. I haven’t wanted this with anyone else, and I don’t want it all the time. Just sometimes, you do these...things to me, you make me need... I don’t know how to explain it,” he finally finished.

“I know. You do those things to me, too, make me need, need so much.” Your heart was pounding at the thought. “This is new for me. I know I’m usually your teacher, but if you’d like to do this, we’ll have to learn together.”

“I read, well, you need a safeword, if we decide to do this again. You don’t have to. I couldn’t forgive myself if I ever did anything you weren’t fully okay with, if I really hurt you, if I made you scared of me. I want to make you happy.” He nuzzled your neck affectionately.

“I know.” You intertwined your fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ve...researched some, too.” If you could call having a date with some x-rated videos and your favorite battery operated appliance while Steve was away on missions, ‘researching.’ It wasn’t something you’d told him about. “I think it would probably be easiest if we went with red, yellow, green. You’ll have to tell or show me what you liked enough to touch yourself to.”

“I will,” he agreed and paused. “We could watch it together, if you want.”

“Could I watch you?” The fantasies weren’t enough when you knew it had happened in reality.

“Watch me...touch myself?” His breath hitched, and he rested his forehead against your shoulder.

“Yeah. I want to see, if you’ll let me. You can watch me, too, sometime if you want,” you offered. It wasn’t an offer you’d made before, or would make to anyone else, but it was Steve. He made it impossible to feel uncomfortably self-conscious with the way he looked at you, like you were the most beautiful and precious thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. Deep down, you couldn’t get enough of the warm feeling that look made fill your chest until your heart almost overflowed with it.

“Do you do that often?” he asked, growing arousal evident in his voice.

“When you’re away on Avengers business for more than a few days. Otherwise, you’re here, and it’s a lot better with you than it is by myself.” Even your most experienced past lover hadn’t held a candle to what Steve could do to you. You chose not to think about what it would be like when he found a nice girl to settle down with and put what he learned with you to use.

“I’m glad I make it good for you. When Clint was talking about women faking it, I asked him what I meant, and I was kind of worried you were doing that for me, to make me feel better,” he admitted.

"I’ve never done that. You’re just a natural and a quick learner.” You craned your neck around to press a kiss to his lips, then his flushed cheeks. “There’s something else, though. We also need to talk about..." You searched for a way to put it that wouldn't further embarrass him before deciding to put it technically. "Your newfound interest in anal. Unless that was a heat of the moment thing."

He audibly swallowed. "It wasn't."

"Well, this is another learning experience. I haven't trusted anyone enough before you to consider it. I'm not completely opposed, but we'll need to take it very, very slow. And I’d rather you be your normal self without any role playing, at least the first time."

"I'll be gentle and take good care of you," he promised. "When I did that, in the shower, how did it feel?"

"Intense, more intense than normal. It felt forbidden, so naughty, and that really turned me on. When did you want to try it?" You were torn about what you wanted his reply to be. Soon would help you get over your nerves while later on would be like an extended session of foreplay.

“When the time is right. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything without asking you first,” he reassured you, turning your body over carefully to press against his, face to face.

You noticed he was half-hard against you and rolled your hips against him. "Did you want any help with that?"

"You can help me out with that later, after we stop for the night. We should head out, or we'll never start our trip." He kissed you, gentle and chaste.


	7. Those Gloves

Packing and getting everything together took longer than you expected, mostly because you irreparably broke the zipper on your only large suitcase when you tried to stuff it too full and had to buy another one.

By the time that was done, Steve’s super soldier metabolism had caught up with him, and you went to your usual diner for dinner.

Finally, though, you shut your trunk, packed with everything each of you would need for a couple weeks away from home, and turned to Steve. “I think that’s everything.”

“Do you want me to drive?” he asked.

“Sure.” You tossed him the keys. He easily caught them one handed.

The Saturday evening traffic let up when you got out of the city and headed toward the state line, riding together in a comfortable silence with the radio playing softly.

Your eyes shifted from the passing scenery to Steve’s handsome profile in the fading light. It was a bit beyond you how a man so attractive, so kind, so amazing, who could have his choice of any single woman, and probably some already in relationships, would choose to pursue...whatever it was that he had together with you. Even you would reluctantly acknowledge it had moved beyond the confines of a casual no-strings arrangement. Casual no-strings arrangements didn’t plan two week vacations together, especially not with your destination in mind.

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, turning to glance at you briefly. “You’ve been staring at me for the last 10 minutes.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” you replied. “I was just wondering...why me? Pretty much any woman would jump at the chance to be...involved with Captain America.”

“But not you. You jumped at the chance to be with Steve Rogers. After we met, you always thought of being Captain America as my day job.” He smiled. “It’s nice to just be a normal guy sometimes.”

“I like you best when you’re out of uniform, other than the inevitable uniform fetish,” you teased, returning the smile, and couldn’t disagree with him on that point.

“You want me that way in the uniform?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I sometimes think about doing some things.” You watched his face. He didn’t seem to be appalled, curious if anything.

“Tell me?” He glanced over at you again.

Your throat had grown dry, and you fidgeted at what you’d considered forbidden territory. “Especially your gloves.”

“You want me to wear them, run my hands over you with them on?” The expression on his face had grown unreadable.

“Yeah...and I want your fingers inside me,” you admitted nervously. “Whenever you’re wearing them, it’s all I can think about.”

“God,” he muttered. It was rare to hear blasphemy slip from his mouth. He suddenly jerked the car off on an exit without even signaling, speeding toward a hotel right off the exit. That was even rarer for the safest driver you’d ever met. He strictly followed the speed limit signs, even though you told him cops usually gave people five over, and you seriously doubted anyone would ticket a national icon. He parked near the lobby. 

“Are you okay?” you asked with concern. You’d never seen him like that before.

“Wait here.” It was a command, not a question. He opened the trunk, grabbed a duffel bag and disappeared into the lobby.

You stared at the minutes passing slowly, illuminated in green light on the dashboard, wondering why it was taking Steve so long to come back out. You considered following to make sure he hadn’t forgotten his ID or any other problems he might have had checking in. Had he even checked in to a modern hotel by himself?

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, and you pulled it out. It was a text from Steve.

_Room 215._

When you opened the trunk and started to grab your suitcases, your phone buzzed again.

_Leave it in the car._

You glanced up to see a line of closed curtains looking over the parking lot. With a shrug, you headed up to the second floor and found room 215. The door was ajar, the room inside dark.

“Steve?” you called out, curious what was going on. You sought out the light switch along the wall, but the door closed and locked behind you. You were pressed face first against the wall. Your heart jumped into your throat. “Steve!”

Your attacker moved his lips against your ear. “Red, yellow, green. Don’t hesitate to use them.”

The fear dissipated that your attacker was really Steve, and an obviously horny Steve at that if the press of his body against your back was of any indication. You exhaled a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding.

The light clicked on next to you, and he spun you around, still pinning you to the wall. After your eyes adjusted, you found him in full Captain America uniform with the cowl off.

“You brought that with you, Steve?” you asked, surprised.

“That’s Captain America to you. I think this is the third time I’ve saved you. I’ve saved you three times, and you haven’t shown me any gratitude.” He frowned.

You fought back the grin. So this is how he wanted to play. “How can I thank you for saving me?”

He stepped back and looked at you from head to toe slowly, thoughtfully. “I can think of something you could do.”

“Anything, you’re the reason I’m still alive!” You resisted the urge to reach out, put your hands all over him.

“You made me miss saying goodbye to my girl. We were supposed to spend the evening together before she flew out. She promised to make it an evening to remember.” His eyes fell, looking disappointed, convincingly. You were a bit impressed before you remembered he acted in numerous war propaganda films he still wouldn’t let you see.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know. What can I do to help you feel better?” You dared to reach forward to comfortingly pat his arm.

“You could give me an evening to remember.” He grabbed your wrist with one of his gloved hands, causing you to subconsciously lick your lips, then moved your hand down to rest on the bulge constrained by his unforgiving uniform. That had to be uncomfortable.

“Oh, Captain! Do you really think I’m that kind of girl?” You couldn’t bring yourself to take your hand back, though.

“I think you’re the kind of girl who would look good on her knees with her pretty pink lips wrapped around me.” He brought a gloved finger up to your lips to trace them for emphasis.

Your lips parted instinctively, and he slipped the tip of his finger into your mouth. You ran the tip of your tongue over the heavy textured material before he pulled it away, wondering what that finger would feel like on the rest of your body.

“See, you’re just that kind of girl.” He brought his hands to your shoulders and guided you down onto your knees, where you paused because you weren’t sure how he had imagined this, whether you should feign inexperience or not. “What are you waiting for, sweetheart?”

You brought your fingers up to zipper underneath his belt and tugged it carefully down to see bare skin instead of the usual cotton of his boxers. You wondered if it was the first time he’d gone commando in his life, but more than that, you wondered what about it was turning you on so much. 

Your fingers wrapped around his erection and tugged it free. He was hard, so hard, with several drops of precum pooling around the tip and leaking down the shaft. You decided to be merciful. You took him in your mouth, sweeping your tongue around the head to taste the salty tang of his precum before you settled in a slow rhythm of hand and mouth. His gloved hands came up to lightly rub your face, hair, neck, covering all the exposed skin they could.

He groaned. “I think you can do a better job thanking me.” His hands tipped your head back, and he angled himself to thrust slowly into your mouth until he bumped the back of your throat. He didn’t stop, though, and pushed beyond your gag reflex. It was uncomfortable, and you swallowed around him, which he took as an invitation to go deeper with a shudder. He sensed when you needed to breathe again and withdrew before repeating the action again and again, gently moving your head, so slow and careful. The leather pads on the gloves’ thumbs stroked smoothly across your cheeks.

You glanced up at him. His eyes were screwed shut, and he was worrying his full lower lip, the way he always did when he was trying really hard to last that little bit longer. The discomfort became background noise when his lust-clouded eyes fluttered open, looking down at your face with awe.

“If you could see yourself... it’s just too much,” he forced out breathlessly before he spilled down your throat, his hips bucking in small controlled jerks, obviously trying to hold back and not entirely succeeded.

You swallowed around him and were grateful that you’d managed to take a large breath before he climaxed. Long seconds passed, until you were lightheaded, but reluctant to pull back. He withdrew his softening cock from your mouth. Cum dribbled down your chin as you gasped for air for a few moments.

Concern flashed across his face, but he didn’t break his role, tugging you to your feet.

“Have I properly thanked you?” you asked.

“Well, I think my girl was going to let me go all the way with her.” He swiped his thumb through the cum on your chin and pressed the digit through your parted lips for you to clean off with your tongue.

“Captain! You’d do that to your girl?” you asked with wide eyes.

He cocked his head pensively. “You could at least let me see you. I did let you see me.”

You nodded and started to slowly unbutton your blouse. “I suppose it’s only fair.”

“Don’t tease me,” he warned.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you lied with a coy smile.

Buttons flew when he grabbed the blouse and camisole underneath and ripped them off your torso. At least they hadn’t been among the favorite items in your wardrobe. He scooped you up and tossed you on the bed. He made quick, but gentler, work of your favorite jeans, panties and bra. You put a shy look on your face and moved to cover yourself the best you could with your hands and arms.

“Let me see you. I’m sure I’m not the first one to see you like this.” He moved your hands to your sides and brushed his gloved hands from your shoulders down to your fingertips, eliciting a soft moan. “Like that, huh?”

“Yes,” you admitted quietly, barely able to resist asking him to touch you.

He ran his hands along your torso unhurriedly, avoiding your breasts like the relentless tease he often was, the material a bit abrasive against your soft skin. You licked your lips when he finally cupped your breasts. He pinched your nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, alternating between rubbing the hardened nubs against the smooth leather pad on the thumb and the rougher material covering his fingers. Your back arched off the bed into his touch, wordlessly begging him for more.

“Spread your legs for me.”

You eagerly spread your legs wide enough for Steve to kneel between them. The cool air felt even colder on the wetness that had spread down onto your inner thighs and sent a wave of goosebumps down your legs.

He ran a finger over your slick inner thighs. “Look at you, you’re practically dripping for it, and you said you’re not that kind of girl?”

“I’m not!” Your protest was weak because the only thing you could focus on was his hand inching its way toward your core.

“I was going to have my way with you, but you’re probably too loose for my cock.” He faltered a bit when he said ‘cock,’ but it turned you on more all the same to hear something so vulgar come out of his normally squeaky clean mouth.

“Are you sure I’m too loose for you?” you asked. His fingers had reached your lower lips, lightly teasing.

“Well, I guess there’s one way to find out,” he replied nonchalantly.

A thick gloved finger pressed its way into you, the textured fabric rough, unforgiving and absolutely perfect against your sensitive inner walls. You moaned, louder this time.

“You look so good stretched around my finger,” he commented as he slowly worked his finger in and out, knuckle deep. “I wonder if you’d look better if you were stretched more.”

The second slid in next to the first with only a little extra effort. The fingers together were about as wide as his cock so it wasn’t uncomfortable. He tentatively crooked them up slightly, pressing right against your g-spot when he pushed in. You couldn’t keep your hips still without him gently holding you down, thumb tracing patterns against your hipbone.

“I think a girl like you can take at least one more. I mean look at how easily you’re taking two. You’re probably not even really feeling it.”

When he pulled his fingers back and pressed another fingertip against your entrance tentatively, you found the apprehension you’d been missing earlier. You’d never taken _that_ much before. You gulped as he pushed inward, thighs trembling. The stretch when he finally breached you was unbelievable, and from the expression spread across Steve’s face, it looked as obscene as it felt.

The fullness, combined with the way he crooked his fingers just right, was too much for you to handle. You came apart without any contact at all to your clit. The spasms originating at your core wracked your entire body. It was intense, a complete overload, like nothing you’d experienced before. You couldn’t think, you couldn’t talk, you couldn’t move, all you could do was feel the overwhelming sensations that seemed to go on for hours -- until everything just stopped, like a grand pause in the middle of a symphony.

When you returned to a state of foggy semi-awareness, you found Steve naked, laying on his side next to you. His head was propped up on one arm, watching you, and the other was draped across you.

“What happened?” you asked.

He brushed the hair out of your eyes. “I think you blacked out. Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah, I think I’m okay. Everything’s just a little fuzzy.” You shifted closer to him and noticed you were scooting across a towel. “Why is there...”

“I think you had a...g-spot orgasm? Is that what it’s called?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s what it’s called.” You paused for a moment. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Fulfilling my fantasy, giving me a spectacular orgasm, cleaning me up, not letting me wake up alone, lots of good stuff. You always do lots of good stuff.” You smiled.

“There’s no need to thank me. I enjoy everything we do together.” He pressed his lips to your forehead.

“Me too,” you mumbled contently against the pillow, “me too.”


	8. Hey Jealousy

The water filling the hotel bathtub was almost too warm, but the tub was larger and more comfortable than the one in your apartment. You sank into the water and hummed in pleasure as it washed away the sweat from the intense sex you’d had the night before. Well, technically it was still night, around 4:00am the last time you’d checked. Steve was sleeping quietly in the bed.

You shut your eyes and relaxed, tuning out the annoying buzz of the air conditioner in the next room.

“Can I?” Steve’s voice startled you, and you looked up to see him holding a washcloth and a bottle of your body wash.

“Join me?” you asked, wondering how a larger than average super soldier was going to fit into the tub with you unless he climbed on top of you.

“No, I want to bathe you, if that’s okay.” He sat down on the edge of the tub.

It wasn’t something he’d asked to do before. You discarded the errant thought that it was too intimate. “Sounds nice.”

He dipped the washcloth into the water and soaped it up. “I didn’t hurt you last night?”

“No, I’m good.” You were sore from the night before, and really, who wouldn’t be after having Captain America glove sex, but you didn’t want to worry him. He looked like a kicked puppy when he had anything to do with any discomfort you experienced.

He didn’t look entirely convinced, but instead of voicing it, he nudged your legs apart and gently rubbed the cloth between them. His eyes didn’t leave your face.

You couldn’t stop yourself from wincing when he brushed against your entrance.

The washcloth was set aside as a single finger probed carefully into you, then withdrew. “You don’t seem to be swollen, and you’re not bleeding, but I hate it when you lie to me.”

“I didn’t want you to feel bad.” And limit you to gentle vanilla sex indefinitely, which would be the biggest shame in the world. Kinky Steve was probably the hottest thing you had and would ever experience. “If I thought there was something wrong, I would have told you. Really.”

He was wearing the kicked puppy look you’d tried to avoid. “Next time, tell me.”

“There will be a next time?” you asked, hopeful.

“You’re incorrigible.” He chuckled. “I don’t want to stop...exploring new things, though.”

You grinned, all of the untouched bedroom territory racing through your brain.

“Within reason,” he added, narrowing his eyes at you, but the look in them was warm. He hummed a song you weren’t familiar with as he resumed slowly and thoroughly washing your body, from head to toe, then your hair.

By the time he was done, you were completely relaxed. Even the cooling water didn’t faze you. “I don’t know if I can get up now. I feel like jelly.”

He scooped you up out of the water, dripping all over the tile floor, and wrapped you in a towel. You noticed the suitcases were in a pile near the air conditioner, and there was coffee brewing in the coffeemaker.

“What did you want to do today?” you asked as he sat you on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to take a shower, and then we can have breakfast down in the lobby. They had a bunch of pamphlets for local attractions. I’m sure we can find something interesting to do.”

Getting ready for the day and continental breakfast were a pleasant blur. The staff seemed surprised by how much food Steve could put away. What they didn’t know was that this was his first breakfast. There would be another one in a few hours.

You wandered over to the pamphlets while Steve checked out of the hotel and picked up one about a nearby art museum and sculpture garden. You could see yourself spending an afternoon relaxing and reading in the sculpture garden.

Steve looked at the pamphlet over your shoulder. “The museum doesn’t open until 10:30, but we could hang out in the sculpture garden until then if you want.”

You nodded. “I have a book I’ve been reading that I’d like to finish.”

“I brought a couple sketchpads with me. I haven’t done much drawing lately.” He looked at the map on the pamphlet. “We can get there in 10 or 15 minutes.”

“Let’s go.”

You arrived and looked at all the sculptures, some modern, some classic, all donated by local artists over the last 75 years. The museum was still 90 minutes away from opening when you eventually settled on a bench and pulled out your ebook reader. You were quickly sucked into the story, but your stomach rumbled and drew you back into reality. You saw a pretzel vendor near the museum entrance.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab a pretzel and a drink. What do you want?” you asked.

“A cinnamon sugar pretzel, if they have it, and rootbeer,” he replied, starting to grab his wallet.

“I’ll get it. You got the hotel last night.” Before he could argue, you walked away and headed to the vendor’s stand.

The line was long for it being only 10:00am. You didn’t think sculpture gardens and art museums were this popular. Hopefully, that meant the museum was going to be worth the visit.

When you headed back toward the bench with the pretzels, a container of cheese sauce and two drinks, you noticed a woman talking to Steve. When you got closer, it was apparent she was gorgeous and very interested in him if her body language was any indication.

You ignored the pang of what you convinced yourself was the need for an afternoon snack. It definitely wasn't jealousy. You moved a little closer, until you could overhear their conversation.

"Would you like to go out for lunch? I know an amazing Italian place. I guarantee you’ll love it," she purred, standing too close to him, hand on his arm.

He stepped back slightly, dislodging her hand. "It's been a real pleasure meeting you, ma'am, but I'm already seeing someone."

"Is it serious?" she asked, invading his personal space again. You gritted your teeth.

He nodded. "I only have eyes for her."

It was hard to describe the not entirely unpleasant flip flopping your heart was doing in your chest. Steve only had eyes for you, and it felt good to bask in it above all else. Your heart and mind fought a brief battle that ended in a stalemate. You eventually decided to give in and just bask in it for a while. It probably wouldn't hurt anything.

As she walked away, the confident sway of her hips unaffected by the rejection, you returned to Steve and offered him his soft pretzel and rootbeer.

“Thanks.” He smiled and sat back down on the bench, patting the spot next to him. You placed your pretzel on the bench next to you and sipped your drink.

“Did you make a new friend?” you asked, pretending you hadn’t eavesdropped.

“No,” he replied between bites. “She wasn’t after my friendship.”

“Was she after an exceedingly patriotic fine piece of ass?” you asked, just to see him blush.

You weren’t disappointed by the flush that disappeared beneath his collar. “Something like that, but I’m not that kind of man.”

“What about me?” you couldn’t stop yourself from asking.

“It was always different with you. You’re something special.” He leaned in to kiss you, but pulled back at the last second with a sad look in his eyes when he obviously remembered your rule against public displays of affection because of the paparazzi lurking around every corner.

You bit your lip and glanced around at the other parkgoers. You’d gone through worse in your life than appearing on a gossip blog, trashy magazine or celebrity news show. You grabbed his face between your hands and kissed him hard. The rest of the world became irrelevant background noise when your lips met. It was a long, deep kiss that didn’t stop until you were dizzy from the way your chest swelled at the broken barrier, or lack of oxygen. Maybe a combination of both.

You left your forehead pressed to his, hands still holding his face, long after your lips separated.

“Wow,” he breathed softly against your mouth.

“I...” you started, uncertain of what you wanted to say.

“No, I know.” He pulled you closer, almost into his lap. “I understand.”

You weren’t sure what he understood, but you weren’t really up for having that conversation in public. The moment was broken when you felt something wet soaking through your slacks. After several seconds, you realized what it was. “I’m sitting on the pretzel cheese.”

Steve started laughing and didn’t stop until he was done helping you wipe the cheese off of your ass with napkins and then the handkerchief he carried.


	9. Paramour's Palace

Four days of sightseeing along the way later, you were in a gas station waiting in line to pay for a bottle of soda and bag of chips. That was when you saw the gossip rag in a rack next to the counter.

‘Captain America Taking Lessons From Tony Stark? Squeaky clean superhero spotted making out with and fondling mystery woman in park!’ The accompanying image was a badly timed shot of him helping to clean cheese sauce off your slacks when you’d been in the sculpture garden together.

“Ma’am, can I help you?” the cashier asked.

“Give me a minute,” you replied, opening the tabloid to see what the article had to say.

“You don’t normally read those,” Steve said from behind you, peering over your shoulder.

“I’m not normally featured in them.” You turned to the cover and handed it to him.

He glanced at the cover and flipped to the article with a shrug. “This is actually pretty tame. Have you seen the articles about Tony?”

“You’re not upset?” you asked incredulously.

“No. I might get a mouthful from Fury when I go back to SHIELD headquarters again about my public image, but he’s always giving someone a mouthful over something. Are you upset?”

You paused and considered it. You weren’t ashamed of Steve, not in the slightest, and couldn’t be indignant on his behalf when he apparently didn't care. There wouldn’t be any questioning remarks from friends. Your social life had dwindled down to mostly professional contact with coworkers during business hours and Steve when you weren’t at work. Other than the possibility of being harassed by the paparazzi now that you were a point of interest, which was a bridge you’d cross when you came to it, you couldn’t find any particularly good reason to be upset. “I thought I would be, but I guess not.”

He offered you a smile, and you didn’t argue when he paid for your soda and chips. You were distracted, and a little perplexed, by the fact that you weren't upset by something you’d been trying to avoid for months because it seemed like it belonged on a list of the worst things ever.

“We’re about 50 miles from the amusement park,” Steve said after you got into the car. “Do you want to drive the rest of the way today and stop at anything interesting we miss on the way back?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. The park would probably be less busy on a Thursday than over the weekend anyway.”

Your destination was in a small older town with only a few hotels. The two chain hotels were full because of a family reunion and wedding, but the woman working in the lobby of the second hotel you visited said there was another place to stay, closer to the amusement park, that she thought would have some vacancies.

When you drove up to the suggested motel in the early evening, your eyebrows raised. It was called Lover’s Lane, marked by a large fluorescent sign containing two hearts. It seemed kind of hokey, and was probably related to the Tunnel of Love at the amusement park being one of the few operational ones left. At least the vacancies sign was lit so you wouldn’t have to try the neighboring towns so late in the evening.

You went into the lobby with Steve to check in and found an older man at the desk, watching Matlock on a practically handheld sized black and white TV. It was probably as old as the motel.

“You have vacancies, sir?” Steve asked.

The man looked up. “You came at just the right time. We’ve only got one room left tonight, the Paramour’s Palace. Great room, one of the best we have. I’m sure you’ll both love it.”

You glanced at the slightly blurry and grainy image on the TV while Steve took care of checking in and hoped you weren’t in for an awkward experience.

The man handed Steve the key, and an actual metal key at that. You thought every hotel had upgraded to key cards. “It’s the third door on the right. Have a good night, lovebirds!”

You helped unload the trunk and carried your suitcases to the door. Steve unlocked it and flipped on the lightswitch.

“Wow,” was all you could manage to say at the room. The focal point of the room was a heart-shaped bed with a red shag comforter covering it with matching heart shaped lamps on the nightstands. The decor on the wall was borderline tastefully done erotic photos. There was a television across from the bed on a dresser. A walk into the bathroom revealed a large jacuzzi tub, also red and heart-shaped of course.

“Why is there a machine next to the bed that takes quarters?” Steve asked. “It says 15 minutes for 25 cents.”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out!” You walked up to the box that he was examining and pulled a quarter out of your pocket, popping it into the machine. The bed started to loudly vibrate. You laughed and sat down on it. The vibrations were stronger than you expected, and you were pretty sure given a few minutes that you wouldn’t be able to help getting off, even through your jeans and panties.

“Are you still sore?” Steve asked, eyeing you with a tentative grin.

You shook your head no, too lust-addled to really hold a conversation. Even if you had been a little sore, you probably would have ignored it if a vibrating heart-shaped bed, and its many possibilities, had shown up in your life.

Steve reached into his pocket and put several quarters on the nightstand. His t-shirt, khakis and boxers quickly formed a pile on the floor. He stalked over to you, almost predatorily. “It’s been over four days now, and I think you’re overdressed for the occasion.”

You tossed your t-shirt and bra on the floor and shimmied out of your jeans and panties, then crawled up to the top of the bed and waited for him to follow.

Steve lay down on his side next to you. He moved your hand away when you reached for his erection. “Let’s take this slow. We’ve got all night and plenty of quarters.”

His mouth covered yours, and he pulled you against him. You sighed contently when his strong arms wrapped tightly around you for a moment. A large hand cradled the back of your head while the other ran up and down your back slowly, stroking and tracing patterns as the vibrations intensified his touch. He always stopped short of the curve of your ass, though, even when you arched your back into his touch to encourage him to continue his exploration.

His erection was trapped against your stomach, and you could feel a substantial amount of precome leaking onto your skin. You broke the kiss for a moment, breathing heavily. “God, you’re wet tonight. You must like this bed as much as I do.”

“You seem to be forgetting about who I’m sharing the bed with.” He kissed his way to your ear and whispered, “she’s definitely something to get worked up over.”

Your face flushed a bit at the compliment. They had become commonplace, but it hadn’t stopped surprising you every time that the peak of human perfection was so aroused by you. “Thank you. You already know what you do to me.” To illustrate your point, you draped your leg over his and pressed your wetness against his leg, the vibrations through his skin drawing a moan from your lips. It felt too good to not drag yourself against his thigh more.

“I have an idea,” he mumbled against your neck and moved your leg. He sat up, pulling you up with him. He cocked his head to the side in obvious deliberation before he hopped off the bed and grabbed a tube of lubricant from his duffel bag.

“When did you get that?” you asked with a smirk.

“I’ve had it for a while. It makes things...smoother when I’m not with you. Better than the gun oil I was used to before. Certain places shouldn’t smell like a weapon.” He crinkled his nose in obvious displeasure at the memory as he placed the tube on the bed.

“I can only imagine.” The thought of him silently getting off at night when he had the chance while he was serving in the war intrigued and aroused you further. You decided you’d have to ask him about it later, when you weren’t so distracted.

“What do you plan on doing with it?” You were genuinely curious since you were always wet enough for the sex you normally had. Whatever it was, you were sure that you’d be up for it with the courage the vibrating bed was bringing out in you.

“You like my hands,” he started, trailing a path with his fingers from your lips downward, “and you especially like them here.” He dropped his hand down between your legs, lightly brushing your mound. You shivered in anticipation. “I think you’d like it even more if my hand was vibrating.”

“You aren’t wrong about that. Where does the lube play into that, though? We haven’t needed to use it before.” You placed your hand on top of his and traced his knuckles with your fingertips absentmindedly.

“Well, I thought you could try four fingers and then do what you were doing with my leg to my palm. We haven’t done that before, but only if you want to.”

Your lips curved up into a grin at the thought of riding Steve’s hand, those long, thick, very skilled fingers filling you up more than you’d ever been before. “I wouldn’t turn this down even if there was no vibrating bed. The vibrating bed is just icing on an already delicious cake.”

“We’re taking this slow,” he warned. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’m in no rush. Just don’t tease too much?” The bed was already trying your patience for taking things slow.

"So you don't want me to touch you here first?" He traced his fingertips along the sensitive skin below your ear down onto your neck, sending another little shiver through you. "Or kiss you here?" His mouth pressed softly against your collarbone. The tip of his tongue slipped between his lips to touch your skin, sweeping a small slick path between the dryer drag of his lips toward your neck.

You moaned softly. “I could be swayed by your arguments. They’re very convincing.”

He smiled against your skin before he pulled back to look at you. “I’m not going to make you wait. I’d be making myself wait, too.”

“I thought you said patience was a virtue,” you teased, gently tugging his hand toward your thighs to show him you weren’t being serious.

“A man can only be so virtuous.” He guided you to lie down against the pillows, red satin pillowcases soft, slick and cool against your shoulders and upper back. He crawled over to the edge of the bed to put several more quarters into the machine as he quickly as he could. 

The vibrations stuttered for a moment with each quarter and made you wonder what it would be like if the bed had settings, like pulsing and different levels of vibration. It sounded like a job for a certain self-proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, but you weren’t quite done being upset with him over what he’d said.

Quickly casting mood-quelling thoughts of Tony aside, you fought the urge to sit up and seek some relief against the mattress. It wouldn't take much, just a few strategically positioned rolls of your hips. You weren't quite desperate enough to start humping a piece of furniture, but it was a close call. It really had been a long few days.

Steve crawled back over to you and positioned himself between your legs. “Do you think you can wait until I tell you to?"

You not-so-secretly liked when he took charge, went a bit into 'Captain America mode,' as you called it. "I can try, but I can't make any promises. I'm already close, between you and the bed."

“I have faith in you.” He briefly toyed with your clit with a fingertip, arm not pressed against the mattress fortunately. Your hips involuntarily chased the contact when he moved his hand away. “If you could see yourself right now...”

“There's probably a camera hidden somewhere. I'm sure we could find the tapes somewhere in the main office,” you joked.

A horrified look briefly crossed Steve's face as he glanced around the room suspiciously.

“Just an urban legend as far as I know,” you reassured him. “Do you really think a guy who watches Matlock on a black and white TV with a 7 inch screen and still uses metal keys is recording what goes on in these rooms?”

“Probably not,” he eventually said, sliding a thick finger slowly inside you. “You're practically dripping.”

“You tend to do that to me. Just comes with the territory of being devastatingly sexy and an amazing lover.” You smiled at the blush that deepened the flush he already had from his arousal. He wore it so well that you'd probably never get enough of it. “Another finger?”

“Trying to charm me into getting your way?” he asked with a grin, but added his middle finger on the next inward thrust.

“Mhmm,” you replied through a moan at the added fullness, though it still wasn't enough. Patience was annoying you. Was fornicating with a national icon and moral compass really a time to be virtuous of all things? “Is it working?”

“I don't know. What else have you got?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Your voice when you're turned on like this is insanely hot, the way it gets deeper and the Brooklyn accent comes back a bit. You could read the takeout menus by the TV to me in that voice, and it would have me aching for you.” You licked your lips and looked at him expectantly.

“Do you want me to test that theory?” He scissored his fingers and curled them upward to find your g-spot, fortunately not moving from where he knelt between your legs.

“No,” you quickly replied, displeasure at the thought obvious. “I'm already aching for you, more of you anyway. Please?”

“Since you asked nicely.” His ring finger slipped in beside the others with no resistance.

“Yeah, that's much better, been needing this so bad for days,” you admitted.

It wasn't anything you hadn't experienced before, vibrating bed aside, but that didn't stop it from being the best thing you'd felt since your last encounter. Super soldier sized fingers were much more satisfying than your own had been during the stolen moments in the shower the past few days. You hadn't wanted to face the concerned Captain America tone telling you that you needed to let yourself heal first.

Sometimes you seriously wondered if he'd ever taken a good long look in the mirror without his clothes on. Even a straight man couldn't deny he was so hot he gave the sun a run for its money. No reasonable person would expect you to completely abstain from finding some form of relief after being exposed repeatedly to Steve Rogers in varying states of undress.

“I think...” He stopped moving his hand and spread his fingers tentatively before withdrawing them completely. You found yourself chasing them with your hips again and hoped that wouldn’t become a common theme of the evening. “Yeah.”

“Why?” you asked, but it came out as more of a whine.

“I'm not stopping,” he reassured you as he poured some lube on his fingers, thoroughly coating them up to the knuckles. “Okay. You're going to tell me if I'm hurting you.”

“I will,” you agreed. A little pleasure-pain was far from a bad thing at the time, but you didn't want to deal with another stretch of torment, also known as forced abstinence.

Slippery fingers found your entrance again, and you were glad he started where he left off with three. You couldn't be held responsible for what would have happened if he'd made you go through the first two again. His pinkie worked its way in slowly, until all four fingers were buried inside to the knuckle, and he stilled.

“Are you doing okay?” he asked, rubbing your side with his free hand.

“Feels good. You can move,” you urged him.

He slipped his free hand behind your back and brought you up into a sitting position on his now vibrating hand. His fingers were flat, the new stretch strange, but not unpleasant when combined with the vibrations. When he curled his fingers up, it was impossible for him to miss your g-spot. You gasped and barely kept yourself from slipping over the edge into the orgasm you were already on the verge of.

“Soon. Just let me...” He easily adjusted your pliant body until both of you were kneeling. You were as close as you could be face to face, but it somehow wasn't close enough.

You found the missing closeness when his mouth pressed against yours, tongue darting out to trace the seam of your lips. You parted your lips to grant his probing tongue access. He quickly took advantage. While he explored your mouth, he slid his free hand down your back to cup your ass before pulling it forward against his hand. You didn't need much encouragement to start rolling your hips against his hand.

You were so close, had wanted so much for so long that it was torture to hold off while you teetered around the edge. He nodded against you. His palm ground right up against your clit in case you had any doubt what he meant. He swallowed your moans and whimpers while you rolled your hips hard once, twice, three times and finally climaxed.

This orgasm was the kind with fireworks behind your eyes. You knew there were noises coming out of your mouth, your head tipped back keening, but it was distant. The only thing you could focus on was the white hot pleasure coursing through your body, as you came, and came, and came. Maybe patience wasn't such an awful virtue after all, if it ended with something this spectacular and overpowering.

When your orgasm ebbed, you returned to a hazy awareness to find yourself lying down. Steve was on his side, head propped up on his arm, watching you with a fond look on his face.

“That was...wow,” you managed to say, a smile creeping across your lips.

“Yeah,” he agreed, chuckling. “I think this bed may be one of the best inventions that happened while I was in the ice.”

“Wait. What about you? You didn't come,” you realized.

“I did,” he admitted, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “Seeing you come apart like that did it for me. You're so beautiful then. Makes me want to draw you like that, but I don't think I could capture it right.”

You found yourself a bit surprised he managed to get off untouched. No one had done that with you or over you before. Your heart swelled a bit that you could do that to someone, or really rather that you could do that to Steve. You weren't sure what to say, but decided a simple “thank you” would suffice.

He wordlessly pulled you over to drape across him. You were too boneless to fight his gentle manhandling, even if you wanted to, so you let him rearrange you until you were notched against and over him like a human blanket, your head was resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair absentmindedly.

You could hear his steady heartbeat through the vibrations from the bed, an odd combination, but it was somehow soothing enough to lull you to sleep.


	10. National Monuments

You quietly crept out of bed to get ready for the amusement park. Steve mumbled something incoherent, but he rolled over and went back to sleep. You breathed a sigh of relief. You wanted this to be a surprise.

You showered and found to your great relief that you weren’t sore from the previous night’s activities. It wasn’t something you could lie about, not after you promised, and also because Steve could always tell when you were lying or even just stretching the truth a little. Probably had something to do with being Captain America, defender of truth and all that is just and right. After he gave you his patented look of disapproval and disappointment a few times when you hadn’t been completely honest with him, you pretty much stopped trying. It felt like kicking an adorable oversized blond puppy.

After you were completely dry, you tiptoed across the room and took a vintage 1940s style knee length dress out of your suitcase that you’d bought especially for the occasion. Although you’d secretly wanted to go with the navy, red and white one that screamed Captain America and patriotism, you chose a colorful floral pattern with short sleeves, a v-neckline and a red sash at the waist. You paired the dress with a genuine vintage pair of white strappy peep toe sandals with a short heel, which you hopefully wouldn’t regret by the end of the day. Even if you did, it would still be entirely worth it.

Research proved that women often wore rolls in their hairstyle in the WWII era so you watched a few videos online, practiced for longer than you’d care to admit and brought the bobby pins and hairspray you needed to achieve them in your own hair. Fortunately, the styling went quietly, quickly and smoothly. When you finished applying your makeup, you looked like you were a tasteful pinup girl straight out of Steve’s original era and grinned victoriously into the mirror. Steve was going to have the Tunnel of Love date he’d dreamed of all those decades ago. Hopefully the amusement park wasn’t too broken down.

“You look...” Steve started, standing behind you.

“Hopefully like one of the ‘dames’ you wanted to take to the Tunnel of Love?” you offered, nervously swaying in anticipation of his reaction.

“I was going to say gorgeous, but that too.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind and put his chin on your shoulder. “Bucky would’ve been jealous if I had you on my arm, all dolled up like this.”

“Thanks. I wish we could have had a double date here, you and me and Bucky and his date.” You smiled as you brought a hand up to stroke his arm affectionately.

“I don’t know. He might’ve tried to charm you away from me. You are quite a catch.” He kissed the side of your neck.

“I don’t think anyone could charm me away from you, not even Bucky,” you admitted, leaning into the kiss. “You’re the complete package.”

You felt his smile against your neck. He dragged his lips up to your ear and nipped your earlobe. He whispered, “if you weren’t already dressed up...”

His breath against your ear sent a spike of arousal straight down until it settled in your core. “If you play your cards right, maybe I’ll make the Tunnel of Love more fun than it’s supposed to be.” You were only half-teasing.

He simply hummed in response and brought your lips to his for a gentle kiss. “I’m going to shower.”

You watched him walk into the bathroom, his usually perfect hair mussed up from sleep, stricken with a worse than normal case of morning wood and looking like delicious sin. Maybe you didn’t have to get messy to thoroughly enjoy it.

“Wait,” you started, following him before he turned on the water.

He turned to look at you inquisitively.

“It would be terrible if a good thing went completely to waste,” you said, brushing your knuckles against the firm plane of muscle surrounding his erection, deliberately avoiding the temptation to wrap your hand around it. “I know you hate to be wasteful.”

He nodded, his lips turning up into a smirk. “What do you propose we do then?”

You took one of his hands and wrapped it around his shaft, tugging it along his length. "You know how we talked before, about you and the porn? You still haven’t let me watch you take care of yourself…”

"Well, to be fair, you haven't let me watch you either, but we'll play it your way. I would have in the shower anyway," he admitted.

"I'll owe you one, and I'll do it however you want," you offered, licking your lips at the mental image of Steve flushed, eyes not leaving you for a second as he drank in the sight of you teasing yourself until you finally reached an intense climax. You wouldn't even have to play it up for him, not with what he could do to you (and probably every other woman who was lucky enough to have the opportunity to see his less wholesome side).

And, well, you wouldn't object much if he just couldn't help but pin you down to the mattress and get you off again, and again, and just maybe again for good measured, with nothing more than that glorious cock of his. It really should be a national monument, being a part of Captain America and all. The Washington Monument, despite its suggestive appearance, had nothing on Steve. You weren't particularly fond of the idea of his cock having other visitors, though, if you were being perfectly honest with yourself.

You were jostled out of your thoughts when Steve moved to face the mirror. "Get behind me, against my back."

You moved to slot yourself against him, cotton against flesh. as he bent down slightly, leaving room for your head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, just like that, and-” He placed your hand on top of his again, as it was gripping the base of his erection, a still presence until he started thrusting up into his large hand slowly.

“What do you think about when you do this alone?” you asked, curious.

“What we’ve done together, what I’d like to do in the future, but usually, when I’m getting close, it’s the way you come for me. The women in the movies Tony gave me as a joke before we were friends, to rile me up, and the women on redtube, they don’t look...real, but you look amazing, so beautiful when you come apart for me.”

“Thank you. I don’t think anyone before you ever complimented me on that.” You smiled as you kissed his neck and squeezed his hand as it moved unhurriedly along his length.

“What about you? What do you think about?” he asked, watching you through your reflection in the mirror.

“When things between us get really intense, and I can tell you’re on the cusp of forgetting your strength, but you never do. Well, I think about you losing control, like you did in the shower before, but...more. I have this subconscious fear then, that you could really hurt me without trying, even though I know you never would, and it’s a huge turn-on,” you admitted. “I like being held down by you, maybe against a wall, my arms pinned above my head, you pressing a thigh between my legs and not being able to help but grind down on it, and well, maybe you don’t like that, don’t like me just taking what you haven’t explicitly given me.”

“I could-” Steve made a choked sound as he thrust into his hand harder and faster. “I could tie your hands behind your back with my belt. Maybe I’d have it all planned out, restraints attached to each corner of the bed to keep you still, so I could make sure you behaved. I have this...thing I bought on the internet. I saw it in one of the videos, and I couldn’t stop picturing using it on you. Sometimes, I take it out and imagine…”

Steve’s thrusts stuttered, and his words trailed off as he painted the black sink and part of the vanity white with his release. His breath came in pants, and his eyes were screwed shut for several long moments while he recovered.

“Wow,” you quietly said into his shoulder and stepped back.

“Yeah,” he agreed, standing up straight and stretching before he washed the evidence of your encounter off the sink.

“Can we talk about this thing you bought on the internet?” You really had no clue what it could be specifically, since you’d never talked about sex toys with him before.

“I’ll do better than that. You can see it after we get back to the city,” he offered.

“What is it, though?” You couldn’t deny being pleased with the response, but it wasn’t at all enlightening.

“It’s a surprise.” A mischievous grin crossed his face.

“You’re doing this to drive me crazy,” you accused, but his smile was infectious.

He shrugged and continued to wear his grin as he walked into the bathroom.


	11. Definitely Not A Boy Scout

Your heart dropped when you drove up to the parking lot of Wonderland Amusement Park. On the plus side, parking was free, and there were plenty of open spaces up close. On the down side, the parking lot, and what you could see of the park from it, looked like it had probably fallen into disrepair before you were even born. Maybe before your parents were born. This wasn’t what you’d been hoping for in your plans to recreate Steve’s dream.

“What’s got you down?” Steve asked while you were walking up to the entrance together.

“It might be better inside, but this place looks like it’s seen better days.” You sighed.

He shrugged. “I’ve seen worse. If I just wanted to look at something pretty, I could have spent the day in the hotel room with you.”

You felt a slight blush creeping across your cheeks. It had been months, but his compliments still made your heart flutter a bit. You’d stopped trying to squelch the feeling and instead allowed yourself to bask in it to a degree. “Flatterer.”

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into a side hug for a moment, smiling down at you. You were surprised and maybe a bit disappointed he didn’t take your hand in his, but he’d always been very respectful of your boundaries. You guessed he didn’t want to push them, especially not now that you’d relaxed them some, at least for this trip.

The ticket counter was run by a single elderly man perched precariously on a stool.

“Two please,” Steve said, pulling out his wallet.

The man looked at Steve for several long second and cocked his head contemplatively. “Captain Rogers?”

Steve nodded. “I’m sorry to say I don’t recognize you.”

“I was in the 107th, just a kid then. I joined up at 17. I’d heard they found you, and you were in NYC in the Avengers. I wasn’t sure I quite believed it, but here you are, in the flesh. It’s good to see you again, Captain.”

“It’s good to see you, too, soldier.” It wouldn’t have been perceptible to someone who didn’t know him well, but you could see the sadness that had come to only occasionally haunt Steve showing through.

It obviously wasn’t noticeable to the ticket seller because he handed Steve a pair of tickets. “It’s on the house today, for you and your gal. And don’t try to argue with me, I never got to really thank you for what you did for us, and this is the least I can do.”

“Thanks,” Steve replied simply, and took the tickets.

You gently grabbed his hand, squeezed it and didn’t let go. He was still looking lost so you started walking and guided him silently into the park, leaning into him as much as you could without unbalancing him. This was no different from Memorial Day and Veterans Day, and you’d learned from those days that he just needed a quiet comforting presence for a while. 

A sign with a heart was visible in the distance, and you steered him in that direction past bumper cars, a Tilt-A-Whirl, some kiddie rides and carnival games with stuffed animal prizes. You weren’t quite surprised when the only other people in the park were working there, mostly middle-aged or older and all of them obviously bored, probably somehow related to the original owners of the park.

As it grew closer, you could tell the Tunnel of Love’s heyday had probably gone by before your parents could have ridden it together. Even the exterior was cheesy, with cupids, doves, hearts and partially burned out red and white lights lining the boat entrance into the dark. If you’d been with anyone other than Steve, you would have been having second thoughts about your safety on the ride.

“Ready?” you asked him when you stood in front of the gate where a line would have formed if any other guests had been in the park.

“Yeah, let’s go.” It was his turn to lead you by your hand up to the ride attendant, who briefly glanced at your tickets and then ushered you to enter the waiting swan-shaped boat. He closed the boat door and left to start the ride.

The white paint on the body of the swan was chipped in various places, rusty underneath, and the safety bar in the boat didn’t lock properly, but you weren’t too worried about it. Maybe it would get better inside.

The boat sharply lurched into motion. You found yourself grabbing on to Steve to make sure you didn’t somehow get tossed out. When you entered the dark, romantic classical music started playing on crackling speakers, and dim lights illuminated hanging cherubs and doves.

“Is this it?” you asked as the boat slowly moved, not quite sure what you’d expected, but it hadn’t been this.

“I’ve never been on one,” Steve replied. “Bucky made it sound like fun.”

You shrugged. “I guess you could make your own fun, but what do you have? Maybe a few minutes? That’s not long.”

“Long enough for Bucky,” Steve said with a chuckle.

The ride suddenly jerked to a halt. You almost hit your head, but instead because of super soldier reflexes, ended up sideways in Steve’s lap. There were worse places to be. You put your head on his shoulder and mumbled, “I don’t think that was supposed to happen.”

“Sorry folks, there’s been a, um, technical problem with the ride. Nothing to worry about,” a voice said over the speaker that had been playing music. “The maintenance guy should be out soon. I’ll keep you updated.”

Steve glanced at you contemplatively. “You were saying we only had a few minutes?”

“Are you wanting to outdo Bucky’s exploits in the Tunnel of Love?” you asked. A grin couldn't help but cross your face at the thought of taking advantage of the situation.

Steve smiled against you, warm and genuine, and definitely not one of his forced publicity smiles. It was like the lost part of him had made its way home again. That home seemed to be you, and you found that it was too much and not enough when you realized it.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Steve did something absolutely wicked with his tongue and teeth against the shell of your ear. His hand slid up your bare thigh, the callus from using his shield rough against the sensitive skin.

"You don't usually wear skirts or dresses. Did you plan on taking advantage of the easy access?" Steve hiked the dress up to your waist and used his leg to push yours apart. His fingers slipped your panties aside before simply tearing the fabric in half. “I’ll get you more.”

“Or maybe I could wear them less often around you?” You rocked your hips against his hand as much as you thought was safe. It would be hard to explain an overturned swan to the park staff.

Steve plunged one, then two, fingers inside of you. He curled them to briefly stroke your g-spot before withdrawing them. “Yeah, I think you’re ready. It’s already been a few minutes. Who knows when the maintenance guy will get here.”

You wiggled eagerly against Steve when he freed his erection from the confines of his slacks and briefs. He lined up and slowly pulled you down onto him. You were practically dripping, but the angle made the stretch feel greater than normal. You didn’t manage to bite back the moan, but Steve covered your mouth with his, muffling the sound.

After a few slow strokes, Steve’s thrusts sped up. He stopped a bit short of meeting your hips with his, probably to keep the noise to a minimum. You wouldn’t have thought of that in your current state. If you were more coherent, you would have admired the semi-public sex tactics of someone as inexperienced as he had been when you met him.

Steve was tugging you down harder. You could tell he was getting close and used your inner muscles to grip him tighter. You were close, too, but didn’t think you could quite get there like this. He must have sensed your need and moved his hands so one supported your back, freeing the other to roll your clit between his thumb and forefinger a couple times. It was enough to send you over the edge. He followed immediately afterward.

You could feel him softening inside you. Neither of you attempted to move, though, your foreheads touching while you breathed the same air.

The heavy footfall of boots at the entrance of the Tunnel of Love spurred Steve into action. You were still boneless, but he lifted you, smoothed down your dress and tucked himself away in record time.

An elderly maintenance man approached with a toolbox, flashlight beam bright in the dim ride. “You kids get up to anything after the ride stopped?”

“Of course not, sir,” Steve said, sounding like the Boy Scout you knew he most definitely wasn’t.


	12. Home Again, Home Again (Interlude)

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” you asked Steve as you pulled out of the parking lot of Paramour’s Palace and headed back toward New York.

Steve glanced over at you. “It wasn’t what I expected, but I’m definitely not disappointed.”

You shifted and leaned your head against Steve’s shoulder. You were glad you could fulfill Steve’s dream, and kind of sad the trip had to come to an end. It left you wondering how things would be between you after you got back to New York. You guessed it would be up to you, but even after all this, you still weren’t sure what to do. 

The miles went by mostly in comfortable silence, the radio turned down low, easily ignorable in the background of your thoughts. It had been a long but pleasant trip, and you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

“Hey, wake up,” Steve’s voice and hand on your shoulder jostled you out of sleep. It took a you a moment to realize where you were. It was night, and you were home, in the parking lot.

“Hi,” you mumbled sleepily. “Do you want to come up and spend the night?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” You stumbled a bit getting out of the car, still foggy with sleep, but you managed to get into your apartment with Steve close by your side, ready to catch you if you fell.

It didn’t take long for both of you to strip and settle into bed together. It was so nice to be back in your own bed instead of hotel beds. Steve held you close, as usual. That made it even nicer.

You felt him smell your hair and nuzzle the back of your neck. You felt more than heard him mumble something into your skin, and you had a suspicion that it was the three words, eight letters you weren’t ready to acknowledge yet.

There was always tomorrow.


	13. And Then There Were Doombots

Tomorrow turned into a week, into a month, and things remained largely the same. You gave him a copy of your apartment key and tried to pass it off as a matter of convenience rather than a matter of commitment. The world didn’t need saving most of the time, and you were glad for that.

You’d almost forgotten Steve’s upcoming birthday, if not for someone mentioning fireworks. He wasn’t too hard to shop for. Art supplies were always appreciated, and he’d been eager to try painting you. A bag full of brushes, acrylics and other supplies later, you were ready to walk home to wrap the supplies.

When you were on the way, you actually heard rather than heard about an attack on the city. You could see your apartment building in the distance, and it wasn’t looking good. There wasn’t a police barricade there yet so you simply approached it.

You stood in front of the decimated building that used to house your apartment. There was someone screaming about evacuating in the distance, but you were too lost in the devastation surrounding you and wondering if Steve was okay in the midst of all this to care. He definitely wasn’t okay if he’d been in your apartment waiting for you to come home.

Someone grabbed you from behind, and you dropped the bag of art supplies you'd been clutching, startled.

Steve was looking you in the eyes, still wearing his uniform and cowl. His face was smudged with dirt and blood. "You're safe. I thought you were in there, and I-"

He wrapped his arms around you. "I'm glad you're safe, too. Are they gone now?"

"Yeah. We got the last of them. When I saw your apartment like that and thought you'd been in it, I mean you said you were staying in, and well, it was like seeing Bucky falling all over again. My heart stopped." His voice had grown shaky. "I don't think I could handle losing someone I love again."

"Steve..." There were tears in your eyes. You didn't have words. They were there, but somehow lost between your brain and your tongue.

That was when you saw it over his shoulder, one of those things that had been decimating the city, coming at both of you. You threw yourself forward, knocking him over, but he'd been hit by more than a glancing blow.

"Steve!" you screamed, looking at his face. Blood was trickling from his mouth, and his eyes were glazed over.

It was the worst feeling you'd felt in your life. The sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach had spread to your heart, and you were nauseated, sharply aching inside. You'd forgotten how to think, forgotten how to do anything but feel too many feelings and stare at him.

You put your ear over his chest, and he wasn't breathing. "God, how do you do CPR?" You tried to remember and decided to just tilt his head back and breathe into his mouth. After several breaths, he still wasn't breathing.

"Don't die, please don't die," you sobbed. "I love you." The words fell from your lips easily, despite all you'd done to avoid them. "You've got to wake up so I can say it again, okay? Just wake up." You shook him. "Wake up, why won't you wake up?"

"I'll take it from here." You looked over your shoulder, and Tony was standing behind you in his Iron Man suit.

You just nodded and stepped away.

"St Francis," Tony added as he leaned over Steve.

You started heading in that direction, breaking out into a run to just get away from that reality that was behind you. Steve could be dead, but if you ran fast enough and far enough, it wouldn't be true.

He'd be waiting for you at your apartment, or his apartment, or anywhere really, smiling that smile that made your heart flutter. You'd run forward and stand on your tiptoes to kiss him and lay your head on his chest -- a chest that fell and rose with his breaths, although the slow and steady would be quickened by your kiss and the feel of you pressed against him.

He'd pull you closer, then scoop you up and carry you to his bed. His lips would cover you with soft kisses. You'd both unhurriedly undress each other and make love -- not have sex, not fuck, not do the horizontal mambo or any of the other things you'd called it in the past months. It would be like the first time again, new, different and full of promises.

You made your way through the destruction, immersed in your thoughts, and fueled by pure adrenaline. No obstacle was a match for you. Your clothes were torn, and your hands and other parts of your body were bloodied from climbing and falling over debris. You fell flat on your face climbing over a car, but the taste of blood in your mouth barely registered, background noise in the adrenaline and all the feelings weighing down your chest.

There was no physical pain, only emotional pain. You'd have taken any degree of the former in a second. There's no morphine for the heart.

You'd made it over halfway there when Tony landed in front of you, blocking your way.

"Whoa there. God, you look like hell."

You pushed past him and continued toward the hospital.

"Hey, I'm here to give you a lift."

You stopped, and he told you how to grab on. You did it wordlessly, functioning like an automaton. It would have been cool flying through downtown to the hospital if not for circumstances and state of the city.

He put you down near the hospital entrance. "I'll be back. Go get yourself checked out, okay?"

You nodded and walked into the busy waiting room.

The obviously frazzled receptionist looked you over and started to say something, but you just walked away toward the waiting area. The seats were filled with the injured, and you ended up just sitting on the floor against the wall.

The waiting room was in a state of flux. You were the only constant, staring blankly ahead. Adrenaline faded, and the physical pain returned. It was easy to ignore, though. Steve was somewhere within these walls in surgery or a recovery room. Your apparently sadistic mind added, "or in the morgue," and that was more than you could handle.

Your stomach twisted and turned until the contents of your dinner were gracing your already dirty clothes. You couldn't have have cared less. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Steve.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get checked out," Tony said, staring down at you disapprovingly. He knelt and looked at your cheek. "You should probably get stitches in this."

You lifted a dirty hand to your cheek to touch it. A sharp pain radiated from your wound. You pulled your hand away to find it sticky with blood. It didn't bother you. You shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"You really want to go in there to see him looking like this?" Tony frowned.

"He's not dead?" you asked. The images of Steve's bloody corpse on a cold steel table in the morgue started to fade away.

"Do you think I'd be this calm if he were dead?" Tony chuckled at your surprise.

"Good point. Is he awake?" You braced yourself at the possibility of major surgery or a long recovery, even for a super soldier.

"Awake and asking about you. I told him I'd hunt you down."

"He asked about me?" You assumed he'd be worried about the other Avengers first and foremost, his team, the people he fought alongside before he even met you. You stood up excitedly, temporarily forgetting your injuries, and almost fell over. Your leg was throbbing and protested to bearing any weight. You couldn't bring yourself to care. All you wanted was Steve.

Tony wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you upright. "Yeah, he's been asking for you for the past 45 minutes, worrying about what happened to you. What in the hell did you do to yourself? You weren't busted up when I found you and Steve."

"I was going here. There was just...stuff in the way, and I fell. I think." You really weren't entirely sure what transpired between Tony leaving and your arrival at the hospital. You'd been operating on automatic, instinct taking over when your higher brain function shut down. Nothing had mattered but reuniting with Steve.

"You're getting checked out after we go see Steve. That's not negotiable."

"Okay, okay," you agreed with a sigh. At least you would get to see Steve first. Maybe you could convince Tony to let you stay more than a few minutes. “Hey, how much did you hear earlier, when you were behind me?”

“Enough. I take back what I said before. You’re good for each other. Just tell him how you feel. I think he already knows, but it’s nice to hear the words.” He gently patted your arm. 

“Thanks. That means a lot. You’re his best friend, and I want...your blessing, I guess. I plan on sticking around for as long as he’ll have me.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about there. C’mon, the sooner you get to his room, the sooner you can get that taken care of.” He gestured at your injuries briefly before he helped you hobble down the corridors toward Steve's room. Every painful step forward was dulled by the knowledge that it was one step closer to Steve, one step closer to doing what you should have done months ago.


	14. Confessions

Steve was lying in the hospital bed, definitely on the mend already with fading bruises and faint pink remains of cuts. He didn’t look anywhere close to as bad as he had on the street in front of what used to be your apartment building. You’d never been so grateful for the super soldier serum.

He glanced up at you, and after a quick once over, he was obviously alarmed. “What happened? Why aren’t you getting taken care of? You’re limping, and your face. Tony, why isn’t she in the ER?”

“I tried to tell her-” Tony started.

“I love you,” you blurted out.

“What?” Steve asked, confusion spreading across his face.

“I had to tell you while you could hear me, before I did anything else.” You moved next to the hospital bed, leaning on it for support while you grasped Steve’s hand.

“I love you, too.” Steve squeezed your hand.

“I’ve loved you for a long time,” you admitted. “I just didn’t know how to say it.”

Steve smiled. “I know.”

You were a bit surprised. “You knew?”

“Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Still no excuse to neglect yourself like this, though. Go get taken care of. I’ll be here when you get back,” Steve promised.

You hadn’t noticed Tony slip out, but heard him come back into the room with a nurse with a wheelchair.

The nurse tsked at you. “Come on, let’s get you stitched up, and then back to x-ray.”

Examinations and stitches and x-rays were all a blur, probably partly because they gave you some pretty strong painkillers. You didn’t quite pick up on all of what they were telling you, but you did catch that nothing was broken thankfully. That probably just meant one of those uncomfortable boots while you healed. It could be worse.

The nurse wheeled you back to a recovery room where you drifted in and out of awareness. When you heard Steve’s voice, you caught part of a conversation.

“I’ll make sure she gets home and follows your orders,” Steve said.

“She’ll be ready to go when she wakes up,” another voice responded.

“I’m awake,” you called out, and Steve was quickly at your side. “I want to go home.”

“I’d normally say you should stay a bit longer, but we’re in need of the beds,” a nurse said beside you, “and I feel comfortable releasing you into Captain America’s care.”

“Take it slow.” Steve helped you out of bed, and yes, you were wearing one of those boots.

“Wait,” you said, still more than slightly groggy.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I don’t have a home. It’s gone now.” Everything you owned that wasn’t in a single drawer and a bag underneath the bathroom vanity at Steve’s apartment was gone. Tears prickled your eyes.

“I figured we’d talk about this later when you weren’t quite so out of it, but we can have the conversation again later if you don’t remember it now. We love each other,” Steve said, and it wasn’t quite a question.

“Of course I love you. You’re my…” You weren’t quite sure what to call him as you pondered for a moment. “Steve. You’re my Steve.”

“You can move in with me, temporarily if you’d still like to have your own place. If not, we can find a bigger apartment. There isn’t really enough room in the one I have now for two people’s stuff.” Steve looked down at you, and you were pretty sure he was nervous.

“I don’t have any stuff right now, but I’d like that. I mean finding a place together, and getting new stuff, not just my stuff, but our stuff.” You liked the idea of being a legitimate and confirmed ‘we,’ instead of a ‘me.’

Steve was smiling while you leaned against him and headed out of the hospital. You never thought you’d be grateful for a near-death experience, but what came of it had needed to happen for a long time. You still weren’t sure what to call him, a conversation you were sure he’d have with you later, but he was definitely your Steve.


	15. To The Rest Of Our Lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing a smutty epilogue soon.

You were healing well, and Steve was right that his apartment was a bit small for two people living in it all the time. You hadn’t even replaced the vast majority of your prior possessions. 

You hadn’t asked the question of what you were yet, and you were lying on the couch with Steve. “Do you remember when we were at the hospital, and I said you were my Steve?”

“About that,” Steve started. “Well, I... wait a minute, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Okay?” You wondered what had him so nervous. Did he not want you to stay with him anymore, but wasn’t sure how to tell you? He’d never had a problem with being forthcoming with you after you’d gotten to know each other well. You bit your lip and waited nervously for him to come back.

He returned with something in one of his large hands. You weren’t quite sure what it was. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to say -- well, ask you really, and I think now’s as good a time as any.”

You cocked your head in curiosity. At least it didn’t sound like he was going to kick you out. “Go ahead. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

He opened a box with a ring in it, a simple gold band with three small inset diamonds. It was beautiful.

“Are you?” you asked, your heart caught in your throat.

“Yes.” He dropped to one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“I...” You were shocked, but your heart told you what to do. You decided to listen to it for once instead of ignoring like you had for so long. “Yes, of course.”

He placed the ring carefully on your finger and stood to lift you up off the ground and carefully spin you around. “I love you so much.” The biggest smile was spread across his face, and you couldn’t help but join him in his expression and laugh.

“When did you get this?” you asked after he put you down, wondering if he’d been planning it for a long time. You were glad that he hadn’t asked you a month ago and simultaneously a bit sad that it had taken a near death experience and close to a year for you to stop lying to yourself.

“The past four generations of Rogers men have given it to their wives. I wanted to continue the tradition. I’m glad they kept it safe for 70 years. I wasn’t sure I’d ever get married, but it wouldn’t have felt right without this ring.” Steve took your hand and ran his thumb across the ring.

A solitary tear slid down your face that he would trust you with something so important to him, that you yourself were that important to him. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“I think I should be the one thanking you.” He was still smiling as he wiped away the tear.

“For finally getting my head out of my ass and telling you how I feel?” you asked with a chuckle.

“You were worth waiting for. I knew it was only a matter of time, and fortunately, I’m a patient man.” He couldn’t seem to stop playing with the ring on your finger, but you didn’t mind.

“How soon do you want the wedding to be?” The thought of planning a wedding was overwhelming at best, and you weren’t sure if he wanted an affair to remember or a small simple ceremony.

“Soon, if you’re okay with that. We’re not going to listen to Tony, though, and have one of those huge weddings like I saw flipping through the channels. Unless that’s what you really want, of course,” he quickly added.

“No, I don’t want that. Something simple would be nice. I wouldn’t even mind if you wanted to drive up to Niagara Falls and get married in a 24 hour chapel there. It’s not about the ceremony to me. It’s about the meaning behind it, the start of the rest of our lives together.” You laid your head against his chest and listened to his breathing and steady heartbeat underneath your ear.

“The church I went to as a kid is still there. It’s small so we couldn’t have many guests, but I’d thought about getting married there after the war.”

“Sounds good to me.” You liked the idea of tying Steve’s past into the start of your future. “How soon were you thinking?”

“Would it be crazy if I said next weekend?” He ran his fingers through your hair.

“Life as a superhero and superhero’s fiancee is crazy. A wedding in less than two weeks is no crazier than things as usual.” You pulled away and walked over to the cabinet to get out the bottle of wine Tony had given him. You poured two glasses and handed one to Steve. “This calls for a toast.”

“We toasted to new beginnings before,” Steve said. “We should toast to the rest of our lives now.”

You raised your glass to clink it against his. “To the rest of our lives.”


End file.
